The Wrong Way or the Right Way?
by Mikiyora
Summary: Bella Swan has almost completely fallen for Jacob. Edward comes back just to prove to Bella that he still loves her...Bad summary, I know but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Going to Jacob's

I heard Charlie chatting with Billy on the phone. I swear sometimes, they sounded like a couple of old ladies.

A loud sigh escaped my mouth. The stairs creaked as I waked down them and when I got to the last few steps I jumped of them and managed to land perfectly on my feet.

"Just a sec Billy, Bella is that you? It's early to be wandering around" Charlie looked past the kitchen and at me

I waved my hand "don't worry dad, I'm just going to see Jacob! Can you tell Billy I'll be there in a bit?"

He waved to me and continued his conversation with Billy.

My big truck waited for me in the street, I took my keys out and slowly backed it up and drove down the street.

When I arrived in La Push, I parked my truck in Jacobs's driveway. I waked up to the porch and just as I was about to ring the bell…Jacob pushed the door open smiling happily.

"Hey Bells, how are you doin'?" he asked me excitedly

"Good, how about you Jake?"

He nodded his head and smiled "Great! So what're we doing today?"

I sat down on the porch steps, _why did I come today?_ Ever since…_**he**_ left I haven't been the same. My thoughts didn't end…at least I couldn't stop thinking about _**him**_…

Jacob nudged me and I quickly turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"You okay, Bells?" he asked me gently rubbing his finger along my face

I didn't stop him…I wanted him to continue touching my cheek softly like he was…

That's when I heard it again… "Bella, Bella what're you thinking?" His voice snapped at me.

I looked around me wide eyed. Jacob looked at me concerned. It had been almost a while since I had last heard his voice yell or talk to me. I gasped; I held my body from shaking.

"Bells are you cold? Here let me…" He picked me up without an effort "There we are" he laid me down onto the couch. I turned a deep shade of red as he sat next to me, his chin on the edge of the couch. "Do you have a fever, you're all red…" he placed his hand on my forehead

"Jake, can I…never mind…" I went silent

"What is it Bells? Tell me, you can tell me anything" he took my face with one hand and made it look at him

I shook my head "Can we go down to the beach?"


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

_**A/N: Okay, so I put this up for people who are maybe reading this! I ope you guys enjoy it and it sorta takes place between Twilight and New Moon. So please, review and of course read!**_

Jacob didn't speak while we walked down

Jacob didn't speak while we walked down. He looked around, probably he was thinking about what I was trying to say earlier…

I sighed and breathed in through my nose, smelling the soft breeze.

He walked almost like a robot while I waked slowly trying to think out my words carefully. I didn't want to get this the wrong way but I needed someone…I needed to say it to his face…

"Well, here we are!" he yelled happily and fell to the rocky ground; he started at me from the there, smiling.

"Yep, so…Jake…about earlier" I tried to finish but he immediately interrupted

"This is about _**him **_isn't it? That nasty bloodsucker will die one day" he cursed _**his **_name

"N-NO, no, it isn't…It's about…_us_, us Jake" I said slightly looking away

His face paled. Eyes wide with shock. "Us, US, Bella did you just say 'us'?" he stared at me

I nodded still not looking. "Jake…I…"

"You love him, don't you? Just tell me the truth, Bells. You're madly in love with him? Aren't you?"

"JACOB! I…I LOVE YOU!" I shouted to his face so clear that I was sure he heard it right

He stood up and stared at me, not too sure how to handle me crying like an idiot.

"Bella, I…I should have let you finish before saying anything…I'm an idiot!"

"You are an idiot, come here" I said sarcastically

Jacob obeyed my command and was next to me, holding my waist and softly rubbing my cheek. I looked up at him and grinned.

"You're too tall for me!" I said amused

"You're too short, Bella remember not too long ago I was shorter than you!" He shot back at me

WE walked towards to the waters edge. We played around like a couple of fools and laughed when I got him soaked with water and when he attempted to soak me, he only got wetter! The sun was starting to go down and we sat on a near by rock, holding each other tightly.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Jake"

He turned to look at me and I did the same. Just that minute, everything seemed to disappear. His lips met mine and it felt like we had stayed like that for years. He held my chin up; just like _**he **_had but this time it felt more natural.

Then once again, _**his **_voice snapped angrily in my head but I ignored it completely. I just kept holding tightly to Jacob. So did he.

I was the one to break the amazing moment. I needed to breathe and poor Jake stood there motionless. He didn't seem to look like he was breathing.

"Jake are you alright? You look…" I stopped when he looked at me smiling, happier than ever

"Was I dreaming? That was the best thing that has happened to me!" He said jumping up and down then hugging me tightly so I couldn't breathe.

"Jake! I nee-need…b-Breath!" I tried to yell

He loosened his grip but held me close and whirled me high up into the sky.

We both agreed that this indeed was the best thing that had happened in the last few months.

I didn't see it then but when I heard that voice, that voice that awoke me I froze with shock. In my mind I saw Alice trying to say something to me. It sounded like…

"What have you done…Bella?"


End file.
